


Don't Call Me Darling- It's Not Special Anymore.

by Pres310



Category: Brimstone Valley Mall (Podcast)
Genre: Asmoraius is bad at communication, I would die for Misroch, Miscommunication, Misroch is only marginally better, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Hurt/Comfort, belzagor and Misroch are best friends, post-Episode: s01e04 Don't Call Me Darling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: After an old flame nearly gets reignited, Misroch finds themself sulking at home. Belzagor tries her best to help out.
Relationships: Asmoraius/Misroch (Brimstone Valley Mall), Asmoraius/Misroch/Trent (Brimstone Valley Mall), Asmoraius/Trent (Brimstone Valley Mall), Belzagor & Misroch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Don't Call Me Darling- It's Not Special Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably should have been written from Misroch's POV but oohhh weeellll.

“Well, this is… pathetic.”

  
Belzagor didn't know exactly what she was expecting when she walked into Misroch’s room, but seeing her dear demon friend with their head in their hands and a drumstick pierced angrily through one of the poor drums was… definitely lower on the list. Misroch shot her a glare through the gaps in their fingers, and that's when she knew something was really up. Dread pooled cold and uneasy in the pit of her stomach, while curiosity carried her forward.

  
“Aww, c’mon, Misnis,” she pouted, squatting down in front of them. “Where’s the dark royalty of _Weiner World_ I'm used to?”

  
“Sitting in front of you,” they hissed, “Seething.”

  
“Nah, you’d be yelling a lot more if you were seething.”

  
That warranted no response. Belzagor sank to her knees, before glancing at the pierced-through drum.

  
“If you're upset about the drums, I can… fix them…?” Even lower on the list of expectations was Misroch… hugging her. Okay. Yeah. Yeah, no, they were gonna make this happen, okay. This was happening. Misroch was hugging her and this definitely wasn't strange or worrying at all. “Hey, Misnis, what's uhh… what's wrong?”

  
“Asmoraius is stupid, that’s what’s wrong,” Misroch grumbled into her jacket. Belzagor easily translated- _Those two are both stupid, that’s what’s wrong. Probably._

  
Belzagor would be the first to admit- as much as she cared about those two, in the past, she hadn't particularly cared for their history together. They dated, things ended on awful terms, and Misroch spent a good long while not talking to Mall Rat’s guitar player. Belzagor really thought things had… mellowed out between the two, but clearly, they hadn't.

  
“You wanna talk about it?” There was a beat of silence.

  
“He keeps calling me Darling,” Belzagor knew that. “He flirts with… Satan, just about everything that breathes, but he knows that there’s… history between the two of us. He knows it’s different and that he shouldn't still be flirting with me. I shouldn't- I shouldn’t be expecting anything different or better from him, he’s a demon of lust, and he’s already fawning over some- some Mortal, and I-”

  
“Slow down there, Mis,” Belzagor furrowed her eyebrows, trying to process everything her friend just said. Tentatively, she… tried to hug them back. They tensed, and Belzagor nearly pulled away, but they were soon to relax somewhat. “So… Asmoraius is being Asmoraius, but now with Complicated Context, and… you have kind of a right to be upset, dude.”

  
Misroch tensed again, and Belzagor felt more than she could see them shake their head. “...I asked him to kiss me. I didn't- I wasn't thinking straight.”

  
“did he?”

  
“Nope. _Xaphan found a fucking rat under the Fryer- in my fine dining establishment!”_ Belzagor might have laughed at the rat- a literal Mall Rat- had she not been engrossed in Misroch’s weird amalgamation of feelings.

  
“...Would he?” Misroch gave a half-wheeze, half-laugh.

  
“It's Asmoraius, dipshit. Probably.”

  
“It's not- okay, let me ask again. Do you think Asmoraius would have kissed his ex, while already seeing somebody else who had no clue about said ex?”

  
“...Maybe? Maybe not? I don't fucking know, Belz."

“Neither do I,” Belzagor swallowed uncomfortably. “Dude’s pretty heavy on like, consent n’ shit, obviously, but communication doesn't seem to really be his… thing.”

  
“Why are you even bringing this up?” Misroch groaned. “I just want to get back to my drums and maybe dinner and definitely, positively **_NOT_** thinking about Asmo.”

  
“I don’t- I don't know, okay? Feelings aren't exactly my thing,” Belzagor admitted. Misroch pulled away from her, pushing their fingers into their hair.

  
“Obviously.” Belzagor chuckled at that, and was abso-fucking-lutely delighted at seeing Misroch’s stern face crack into a smile. “But… I can listen and maybe give you some shitty advice. Hey, better than nothing, eh?”

  
“Won't be needed,” Misroch was quick to slip back into their usual facade of anger and control. “It was just… one stupid mistake by the fryer.”

  
As demons, they’d all told some pretty big lies over their time on earth, and the words that came out of Misroch’s mouth next were perhaps the biggest.

  
“I'm not thinking about Asmoraius anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just started listening to this podcast and I?? Can't get over episode 4?? Like is that ever addressed? Am I overreacting?
> 
> Might have multiple chapters, might forget about it, oop-


End file.
